


[洋岳]Amores Perros

by achailulu



Category: ONER, 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achailulu/pseuds/achailulu
Summary: 本文为情人节抽奖作有幸抽到告乃翁 嘴嘴老师来出原设定:双向暗恋 为对方放弃自己热爱的东西最后大家一起一无所有只剩彼此但本人题解含三观不正 心理障碍 ntr ooc与现实无关 可能引起不适想讲的是一个轻松与沉重对撞，最终还是选择了让对方融进自己身体成为一部分的故事，应该算he。





	[洋岳]Amores Perros

* * *

01

 

倒计时三十秒。

 

计时软件的系统音响起，法学院四辩坐在反方末位端起桌上的纸杯，平静地喝了口温水。比赛即将结束，彼此都没什么再需捉的漏洞要记下，他只要坐在这儿等待胜利。

 

淡定停止于对面的正方四辩从桌下掏出一条红色棉毛裤。

 

行，他就知道这小子又要出幺蛾子。

 

校内比赛的初赛而已，按理说不用过分在意，代表校队拿过国赛亚军的岳明辉其实并不是个常在自己学院参加训练的人。然而，自比赛二十年前开办以来，和商院结下的世仇还是刻进莘莘法律人的骨骼。不仅要赢，还需全票碾压的赛果加最佳辩手的双杀才能痛快，何况站在对面的结辩还是丫李振洋。

 

“……营救式刑求的正义性被对方在今天反复车轱辘话拿来讨论，但我们看到，正义这东西就像我手里的这条棉毛裤，小时候我妈让我九月就必须套上它，是父母之爱子则为之计深远预防他们儿子老寒腿的正义，对我而言则是不是我对自己身体支配权上遭遇的不正义……”

 

“谢谢大家！当然，这条棉毛裤还是可以扔掉的。”随即引发哄堂大笑。

 

被李振洋拿出的一条棉毛裤变成了打得像一场表演赛的小组初赛。

 

岳明辉面无表情的走到台中央握手，握到李振洋那儿时，面前的这个男人一如既往笑得像疯狂动物城里那只绿衣服红狐狸。

 

“可以，你的棉毛裤很骚。”

 

“比不上您插兜打结辩。”

 

“滚。”

 

“好嘞。”

 

比赛的结果是反方获胜，最佳辩由现场观众投给了正方四辩。

 

李振洋和岳明辉从大一辩到大四，校际斗到国赛，出外赛作为同队二三攻辩时早已能打出漂亮的配合。利用扎实数据和巧妙机锋黏合紧密的补刀二人组，也因为足够好看的两张脸而闻名圈内外，可彼此辩风却并没有因为关系变得亲近而有所交叠。逻辑和语言无论放置在什么样的话题、何种立场，都是很难掩藏自身思维的，辩论恰恰就是依靠二者架构起的产物。

 

“这人最擅投机取巧。”  
来自某年决赛后岳明辉受访录音。

 

“ '明辉学长'装逼如风。”  
来自某年决赛后李振洋受访录音。

 

对彼此评价或有夸张，亦可见端倪。

 

 

02

 

 

岳明辉保研的消息刚登在学校网站上，他的QQ就震了一下，是李振洋。

 

-“你是走河边那条保研路被劫色让学校强制性封口升学了吗？”

紧接着又一条。

-“不是一直在校内网上花式转发托福经验吗，你不出国了？”

 

岳明辉点开对话框内容心想我出不出去关你P事，赶紧和你女朋友叽歪缠绵去，上我这儿关心什么中国大学生毕业去向。喝了口凉透的咖啡，键盘打字回了过去。

 

-“够条件，所以申了一下。”

 

-“牛B”  
 “那你还申国外学校吗？”

 

-“够条件应该会申一下。”

 

-“……”  
  “拿了offer那学校这边保研名额怎么办？”

 

-“能去梦校当然要去啊。”

 

-“卧槽”  
  “岳明辉”  
  “我发现你这个人真的活该孤独终老”

 

-“…………”  
  “我孤独终老关你P事”  
  “找小甜解决终老问题去，别管我。”

 

还是没忍住怼出来了。

 

其实保研资格公示的前一天托福已经能查分，岳明辉坐在书桌前面喝了一夜的咖啡，也没在外网系统里递掉自己的入学申请。

 

这个时代的人永远需要节拍卡住下个节拍，行差踏错的时间成本被归为人生最不能错付的投资之一，对金字塔尖的向往无论淡或浓，都不允许人有一秒钟用来昏沉行走。岳明辉对此原则视为终生所求并打算一直带进坟墓。

 

他开始变成一个活的很累的人是从十岁时母亲出国开始的。那时家里条件不好，他的父亲只是普通的公司职员，咬着牙把老婆送出了国门，未过四十的男人后面看头顶秃的像小区门口打太极拳的小老头，所以岳明辉很早学会了做饭打扫和怎么交水电煤气。后来母亲回国，家里日子变得好过太多，不用再为某些细枝末节的东西感到困顿尴尬。

 

然而这时候他敏感的青春期早已经过去了。

 

岳明辉的人生总有更重要的事要做。

 

十几岁喜欢的那个性格爽朗的前桌，高中摸过的爱不释手的吉他，以及与红圈所实习冲突的音乐节，他都让自己放过去了，并且他笃信自己成功运作了过往所有机会成本。

 

这次对着Excel列表里早早码好的学校名单及官网链接竟然点不下去鼠标了。

 

岳明辉打开qq对话框又给李振洋敲了一行字过去。

 

-“赶紧复习，12月考研考场上可没人看你的红色棉毛裤”

 

十秒后那边就回复了。

 

-“保送生现在插兜打字是不是很爽”

 

-“……”  
 “滚去看书”  
 “考不上就别管我叫爸爸了”  
 “没你这个儿子”

 

 

 

03

 

 

李振洋大三那段时间拿着自己老爹给的本钱创业，做的是被岳明辉嘲为拉皮条的行当。

 

他有着惯会和人打交道的好性子和不差的情商，人又长得好，自然笼络了一票学校里的男男女女小萝卜头跟着他响应国家创新型经济。前前后后李振洋跑了一个月把项目立起来，期间岳明辉每日该干嘛干嘛，丝毫不给自己这损友的创业大道留一丝眼色，食堂教室图书馆，宿舍模法自习室。

 

直到李振洋把一个娇小的短发姑娘拉到他跟前，说来来认识认识我这位好哥们儿、大帅哥、小漂亮、法学界冉冉升起的新星。

 

岳明辉的接茬反射弧先于其他神经进行作用，愣在那儿脱口而出：  
“姑娘你怎么看上这个狗东西，一定要再认识认识我。”

 

结果姑娘真的就决定和他认识认识了，岳明辉就被迫变得和这对情侣都很熟。

 

小甜素日是个和李振洋一般脱线的人，或者说，李振洋原来还会看看冯唐，认识她之后，只看冯巩了。李振洋创业大道几经波折，到临校宣传时候认识了这位公关部部长，两个能把生活过得分外有趣轻松的人自然有话聊，成为恋人也一路水到渠成，出门分分钟能变成ins网红情侣。

 

岳明辉那阵子常被叫出来和李振洋那群鸡血创业大学生聚餐，每回都觉得自己像是身后缀着沉沉尸骸在街巷夜奔的鬼面人。他从来不是多么天资聪颖又或家世卓绝的人间佼佼者，被当成所谓风光的风云人物也不过是人后对自己如绳索般捆绑的自律和不愿输于人的几块硬骨头，头铁罢了。

 

所以他很多时候分不清自己到底对李振洋是爱意还是羡慕甚至是妒忌。

 

所谓的投机取巧也是种能力，就算岳明辉日常辱骂嘲讽，他却也知道这“品质”需要人有那么点从容不迫。

 

可岳明辉的生命里所有边际都充满了谨慎，自尊与小心翼翼。

 

他要向前，要向上，还要硬着骨头自己走最短路径。

 

像他这种人其实不必像活跃在虎扑的大多中国男人那般假装轻松的谈及二十代普通青年面临的种种焦虑，因为他其实既不需要准备未来新娘的彩礼，也不需要费劲巴拉的交婚房首付，更不需要给自己孩子存教育资金。

 

装逼如风的明辉学长私底下从性向上就把这些花销给断了。

 

在岳明辉对未来的设想里，能养一条狗，租一间180坪的公寓，退休以后搬进养老院躺在夕阳下安度晚年，面朝大海，春暖花开。

 

不过在此之前他首先也得有让所有人闭嘴的资本。包括他爹妈。

 

 

04

 

岳明辉从大一入学就自己独自在外租房住，李振洋跟他熟了之后说想搬进来合租，被岳明辉以万一哪天你找了女朋友还要搬出去很麻烦为由拒绝。

 

后来李振洋找了女朋友并同居之后岳明辉扇了自己一个耳光夸自己怎么他妈的这么未卜先知且睿智通达。

 

欲望是很难依靠精神来控制的，即使把禁欲谚语写作墓志铭也难保人类不在坟墓里去幻想“性”这种美妙的东西。岳明辉喜欢李振洋，所以对他会产生欲望，这件事没什么稀奇，或者说任何人对李振洋产生欲望都不会让人觉得稀奇。男人有很利落的线条和肌肉，如果可以嫖他，岳明辉一定会从他的肋骨啃咬到腰胯，抓住他的后脑勺亲吻他的脖颈与锁骨，让男人坚硬的炙热的地方因为自己颤动着。他的喉咙会为自己嘶吼，平日笑的舒畅的眉眼会沾满汗液湿黏成一片，所有都是自己的。如果可以嫖他的话。

 

可岳明辉不能嫖他。  
只能在自己纾解欲望的时候喊他的名字，做着人生偶尔昏沉的幻梦。

 

但有时候人发晕会把迷梦做到现实里去。

 

彼时已经是研一临近开学，岳明辉每日往返市中心去所里实习，忙的像一条死狗。李振洋和小甜一个人准备二战，另一个在学校附近工作，所以毕业后也未回家。

 

八月末的b城随便就能让人在太阳下化成一摊水，李振洋租的公寓空调周六夜里突然坏了，修理无果后，李振洋拖着小甜一早蹭上门来，找岳明辉借住。

 

前夜岳明辉整晚的做梦，他梦见自己和李振洋在拥挤的单人床上缠斗，汗水浸湿了他浓密的额发和仅存的白色背心及底裤。他们的腿相互摩擦着，指甲划过小腿留下浅浅的红痕与神经末梢细微疼痛，他把自己的脑袋埋进那人的腿根，细心的亲吻着吮吸着，津液连带着汗水混杂在迷乱淫靡的喘息间。他像一只找寻了太久水源的小兽，急切的想要一头扎入水域。

 

哐哐的杂乱拍门声混着门铃把他从梦中拖出来时，岳明辉手往下一抓顺着不太新鲜的气味摸到一手濡湿。

 

他脱下汗湿的背心底裤又捞起床单卷了两下先塞进衣柜底，开窗通风，找出一身干净居家服套上才不紧不慢开了门。

 

孤家寡人知道自己清晨遭遇锤门暴击的元凶只能有一个，李振洋罢了。所以岳明辉生气，现实里不能嫖还不让他梦里嫖，同性恋怎么这么难当啊可去他妈的的吧。越气他就动作越慢，等开门看见李振洋，那厮已经把手里的梅干菜包子啃完了。

 

“爹，爸爸，父亲。”李振洋一把抱住他，把自己脑袋按进怀里。

 

古有山东奇女子李清照吟的是《声声慢》，百年后山东伟丈夫李振洋吟的是《声声爸》。

 

岳明辉把窝在自己胸口的脑袋推出去，当gay可真艰难。“别一大清早搁这儿叫爹，邻居看见以为我大好青年磅了富婆呢我有你这么大一儿子。”

 

“先进来吧。”岳明辉看见站在李振洋身后个子小小的姑娘正笑眯眯瞧着他俩贫嘴，自己转过身眼神黯了黯。

 

以前校队熬夜写稿的时候他们都在岳明辉的出租屋客厅里横尸遍野过，李振洋这个不认生的家伙自打头一次来过这儿，后来再过来就一直带酒菜上门一坐坐到第二天了。

 

“我和甜儿忍了一夜我们屋的破空调，实在受不了了，过来蹭你点冷风吹。”

 

岳明辉心想丫根本不是缺钱的人，直接住宾馆住到再换个新空调都不是事儿，跑我屋算怎么回事。但看着小甜都被拖过来了，他也不好拿什么话损到李振洋脸上怕误伤，起身去冰箱拿了一提啤酒放茶几上，打算干脆就和情侣过周末，还可以顺便做一做日常自虐心理运动。

 

岳明辉这人一直以来都蛮奇怪的，说起来也有丝变态或者叫情感障碍。

 

他对于李振洋情感欲望的体验感在这些年里慢慢演化成为一种得与不得的挣扎快感，藏与隐时自虐性质的窥视与逃避。承认李振洋与自己关系的厚度密度与他自己牢牢栓住的距离长度，两者并不冲突。

 

八月末窗外的蝉叫得闹心，暑气顺着窗户缝钻进来，岳明辉家墙上只比李振洋屋里稍好那么一丢丢的老空调在屋里坐了三个活人后好像制冷效果更加微弱了。

 

小甜喝到一罐啤酒后实在有些受不了，打了个电话就去找小姐妹出门去商场逛街吃冷饮，留下自己那脱得只剩一条运动短裤的男朋友在岳明辉这儿接着喝啤酒。

 

随着女孩关门离开的声音消散，挂在客厅墙上的石英表秒针好像突然变得响出许多。原本正常距离靠近的上臂皮肤起出细密的鸡皮疙瘩，旁边人的呼吸声和空气里的湿气缠绕在一起送到岳明辉这端，室内温度没有因为屋内少了一个活人而下降，反而像是更热了。

 

岳明辉明白这些都是自己的错觉，于是拿起新一罐啤酒单手扯开拉环打算灌下去冷静两秒钟。

 

没等他抬手将铝罐拿到嘴边，右边伸过来一只长长的手臂就要将岳明辉手里的啤酒抢过去。

 

“你…你别有病了，自己喝自己的。”方才李振洋进门就像三天没喝水马尿都能干饮一般，进门坐下就喝了三罐啤酒，还翻出了岳明辉藏在橱柜里的干白。

 

那边却并没有放开手，反而是脑袋寻着啤酒劈啪作响的气泡声凑过来，就着岳明辉的指尖倾斜罐口把酒引入自己口中。岳明辉手指被迫接收那人鼻腔呼出的温热气流，只两息功夫他就痛苦的觉出自己身体产生了变化。

 

“你把手松开，这罐给你了不行吗。”

 

李振洋丝毫不为所动，鼻尖还挑衅似的左右摆了摆，蹭蹭脸前的手指。

 

岳明辉这下真实的怒了，不顾酒水要被撒出来弄脏地毯的风险也直接往回抽手，却不想太用力竟连人一并带了过来，刚刚好压在岳明辉的肩上。啤酒从罐中溢出早已无人顾及，因为李振洋在压过来的下一秒就将自己的唇冲着身下的男人的耳垂咬了过去。

 

“你个煞笔…”岳明辉被他又咬又嘬弄得整个右侧上身都血液翻涌，伸手就要推开他。“发酒疯去找女人，你老婆刚出门我把她给你叫回来……唔唔……操…你……唔”李振洋却不管不顾的开始向身下人噼噼啪啪扔鞭炮似的嘴巴进攻，也不管岳明辉身下一半地毯沾上背部湿黏一片，另一半还硌在地板上硬得生疼。

 

“做不做，嗯？”

 

李振洋鼻音发出的问句像是来自撒旦的邀约，让过往岳明辉所有昏沉旧梦里的渴求都从血液里析出，封印住欲望的绳索与枷锁摇摇欲坠，他想要一再唤醒的理智却愈发沉沉入睡。

 

八月末了，盛夏日长，白昼却在一天天缩短。

 

那就这样，向下坠落吧。

 

一次也好。

 

他闭上眼真实探索起这场做了多年的旧梦。

 

 

05

 

 

他在闭眼的刹那心中有所担忧。毕竟李振洋这厮最擅长的事之一便是将假话说的像情话，真话倒像戏言。若岳明辉张开绳索，却只听到耳边一声嗤笑会怎么办，识海沉入水底前他不是没有想过这些。

 

但他太想了。

 

李振洋没有将自己惯用的舌枪把戏加之于此时，铝罐中的啤酒气泡继续噼啪爆开，顺着地板纹路缝隙向远处延伸，他和男人的亲吻更像是某种雄性动物的相互撕咬，岳明辉从地毯上挣脱靠坐在沙发旁吻他，唇齿交融间两个人强势的为自己圈划领地。人类对于性的探索能力是天生的，它先于性别之前。从幼小的细胞裂变分化的生物一直向外将己身不断地重复动作变得强大，成为天地间一个孤立的生命体，却永远渴望潮湿的归处与炽热的源头，想要拥抱，想要触碰，想要抓紧对方把他纳进自己体内，相同构造的躯体比起被上帝划开了神秘隔阂的异性更清楚男人究竟是怎样的一种生物。

 

他们固执，沉默，坚硬，亲吻时如同斗兽，流连于肉体的温软时，也要贪婪于实现力量与精神上的绝对征服。岳明辉埋头用舌尖描摹着梦境中早已熟悉的锁骨，把虎牙虚荣地扎上去做记号，他感受到身下李振洋的手一路纵深从自己的膝盖向腿缝绕进去，不由地仰首颤栗，把大片胸膛起伏与脖颈出的喷张血管暴露在早已下身反应剧烈的男人眼前。梦境向下坠落的窒息感在乳头被男人含住时进入第一个小的高潮，李振洋不断地吮吸着那里的凸起，手指继续向深处漫溯，阴茎早已昂立顶住他动作着的手腕。这是一场安静的性爱，两个征伐西东诤辩四载的男人之间只有喘息摩擦毛孔肌肤，只有气泡敲打啤酒罐璧，只有夏季正午的蝉鸣和老式空调上下吱呦摆动的扇叶。

 

他在李振洋手指的套弄下逐渐身子酥软下来，想必这男人是没和同性做过爱的，快节奏的缠斗前戏做到该进入正题终于看出他有丝无措。岳明辉不会在家备那些东西，便抓过茶几下的面霜塞给李振洋。男人倒出些许涂抹在峃口加以润滑，才终于将坚挺的分身挺入进去，逐渐开始动作。

 

沉沉识海中水波不断涌向中心，疼痛与快意交织如潮汐涨褪。岳明辉眼角突然一阵湿意来袭，他仰头让它们在眼眶中随着身体的节奏摇晃。在荒凉土地上行走多年的牧人终于找到了自己的骨笛，浪迹天涯的渔人终于踏上了陆地，他终于和李振洋融为一体，不是梦境。

 

岳明辉觉得自己还挺不知好歹的，大概一生只嫖一次的机会他还能有脑子想些别的。仿佛托福模考做过太多回，真上考场却必跑神一样。他想起辩论里相当有名的一个反击打法，叫攻击隐藏前提。一段话所代表的论点直接进行反驳是很难被击穿的，这个时候可以选择攻击它的隐藏前提，反而会更有效。

 

他干脆利落的对自己和李振洋正在做爱的这件事做出一次性用品不能回收的内心决断，就在于他们之间有太多容易击破的隐藏前提，仅仅两个人做过爱这样的论点不足以支撑任何己方观点的推进。这些前提比如，李振洋有女朋友，李振洋是直男，和，李振洋不喜欢他。

 

岳明辉抬起头搂住男人的脖子，继续亲吻他。

 

 

06

 

 

十一月很快就到了，岳明辉延迟了一整个四季才交掉了自己的申请。

 

小甜十月的时候和李振洋分手了，因为准备考研的男朋友已经太久没有办法陪她去耍，她身边有了更好的选择。轻松人的恋爱就是这样谈的，因为喜欢同样的东西和相同的境遇而彼此有话题，因为有了更有趣的选择而愉快结束关系。

 

其实还有个原因，小甜从都不认为像李振洋这样的人需要累死累活考研。

 

对于他在这件事上吊儿郎当晃了一年多的原因，她实在觉得思考起来很累，活到二十二三的成年人，谁都不欠谁也没必要处处深究。

 

在这种意义上，小甜和李振洋确实很像。

 

岳明辉坐在纽约中心城区的热闹酒吧的软包座椅上时，也在思考这个问题。

 

就是为什么李振洋在考研这件事上蹉跎了两年，最后却和自己今天一起在纽约喝酒。

 

都说杀人放火金腰带，修桥造路无尸骸，眼前李振洋和他的发小攒的今天这个局好像分外适合这句话。李振洋作为他们圈子里的道德标杆，冲着快被大麻味道熏透了的岳明辉再一次投来歉意的眼神，转头跟自己发小说咱们还是喝酒，喝酒哈。

 

岳明辉知道自己又开始被勒得痛了。

 

他想起小时候父亲去亲戚家借钱，有一次带上了自己，被那个大伯家的二女儿讽刺家里没钱还把老婆送出国门上学，也不怕找个黑鬼就不回来了喔。

 

父亲没跟那个女人争辩些什么，拿到自己大伯借给他的钱就领着岳明辉道谢走了。那天回去的时候，父亲把家里所有窗户都擦了一遍，边边角角一个不拉，有多年前装修甩上的白色漆点也一次又一次终于都扣除擦亮了。

 

读了许多年书他知道这个世界很大，人应当去学着接受有着更多他者参与的社会，更何况自己本身就是一个“他者”。可当他拼尽力气站在曼哈顿站在t14，他又见到了李振洋，那个在远远前方坐在跑车上和他招手笑得一派轻松的男人。

 

岳明辉看着夜幕星斗皆仿佛缀在抬首可摘的地方，却从来没有一刻觉得星空像今天一样竟然离他那么遥远。

 

他不知道这股突如其来的恨意要怎么碾下。

 

 

07

 

岳明辉被满室烟草大麻味道熏得快要呕吐，站起身走去了洗手间。

 

摘下眼镜洗了把脸，再抬头时看到镜子里李振洋靠在身后的墙壁盯着他，眼神锐利，隐隐带着愤怒。

 

“我临近开学才知道你退学。”

 

“……”岳明辉没做回答，取了张纸擦干脸上水迹重新戴好眼镜。

 

“喂，岳明辉，你都不会跟我说一声吗？”李振洋在他身后站定。

 

“临近开学才知道。”岳明辉抬起头，“你却还是可以站在这里，质问我，那我说不说有什么区别吗？”这话一出口岳明辉都觉得自己抠搜，这其实并不像他，只是面对的人是李振洋的时候，岳明辉自己都控制不住言语上的刻薄，但又兴奋于自己这样的对立。

 

“……我是在问你为什么不跟我讲。”李振洋伸手将他身子扳正朝着自己。面前比自己稍矮的俊秀男子微梗着脖子重重的呼吸，闻言又抬眼冷冷看着他。

 

李振洋在长久的对视中败下阵来。“……好吧我…”没等他把话讲完，岳明辉就堵了李振洋的嘴巴，双臂紧紧的勾住他的脖子仰头吻上去。这时卫生间突然闯进几个磕嗨了的美国人，门外嘈杂的摇滚音乐一下子炸进李振洋的脑子，他迅速揽住怀里的男人退进身后的隔间并锁了门。

 

“你害怕被别人发现吗？李振洋。”岳明辉脸颊上因为亲吻而泛起潮红，涎水还勾连在二人之间，他懒懒地抬起眼皮看着被自己搭住肩膀坐在马桶盖上的男人，眼神讽刺戏谑。

 

“你怕被人知道，从小到大无可指摘的李振洋其实迷上了和男人上床。”岳明辉痛恨自己永远要逼到绝处缺氧环境才能舒适喘息的狰狞个性，也愤怒于离自己的鼻尖只有十公分的男人，只能用更不像自己的刻薄句子支撑情绪。

 

李振洋这人一直很聪明，一张嘴巴俏皮话讲得能哄过老人孩童，也能骗过蜜桃般年纪的少女、面目严肃的长辈。思虑体贴，顾及弱小。他明白怎样在安全区获得最大舒适度和收益，不离经叛道的范围内如何做一个鲜明的青年人。家产颇丰但不骄不躁，天资尚好也并不要强苛求，爱玩也能确保体面收场。于是在大多人事都唾手可得的过往多年，李振洋没对什么产生过执念。飞鸟终究择木而栖，李振洋没必要飞很高很远，就已经有大片树林了，更不必提旁人一定要穿过的荆棘丛。他这厢烧钱创业，另一边三天打渔两天晒网的背书待考，赖在那个硬生生把自己活成了荆棘丛的人身边。

 

他不能理解岳明辉为什么那么衷于把自己逼到绝处，永远清醒，永远焦虑，那种类似于心理疾病的强迫症仿佛已经融进他的血液里。李振洋一早就明白那个人对自己的眼神里饱含了怎样的欲望，李振洋从来不是个憨傻的直男。可岳明辉活在自己制造的铜墙铁壁里，在那个囚牢里他永远站在与现实对立的峰顶，困住肉身的无形枷锁让他永远在挣扎。因此李振洋既想要靠近他，又畏惧像工业齿轮般运作的机器一样的岳明辉会把自己卷进去碾的稀碎，他实在是，太讨厌负重前行了。他那日装成半醉终于鼓起勇气问他“做不做”，第二天再见面岳明辉却还是像从前一般别无二致，之后他们长达半月的同居生活依然没有达成任何进展。岳明辉就像笃定了李振洋定是个薄情寡义的直男，下床肯定不认人，所以自己也不必要放在心上。李振洋气急，很长时间再未去寻他。

 

“你活该孤独终老。”李振洋每次想要靠近岳明辉，最后都会以这句话结尾。

 

直到听说岳明辉退学的消息，李振洋才慌了神。

 

两人眼神搭接的下一秒李振洋就吻了过来，逼仄狭窄的隔间里任何动作都会被放大，他将坐在腿上的男人圈的更近一些，衣物摩擦间衬衫的褶皱撑开了胸口一片裸露，李振洋扯开岳明辉身上碍眼的衬衫领口与皮带，昏黄灯光下唇舌交叠气息淫靡。

 

 

 

“你是为我追来这儿的吗？”

 

 

李振洋点点头。

 

 

“那你可不可以，拿它绑住我。”

 

 

那双噙着泪光的眼睛里有无数种渴求，重的仿佛要交托出生命。

 

 

08

 

现代人多少心里都有点毛病。

 

难过的一点是终其一生大概都找不到除了医生以外的第二个人，有耐心帮自己看着它。

 

只好悄悄把它打磨一下藏起来，融为一体。

 

09

 

李振洋终于伸手捡起了背包，把那人藏在深处的绳索拿到了身外。他不知道能不能有一天把他的绳索彻底解开，但他知道自己想要拥有的岳明辉就是这样一个人，固执，凉薄，不坦白，他却很喜欢的一个人。

 

10

 

2012年的冬天李振洋念大一，那时候很多人都在谈论玛雅文明中预言12月21日到来的世界末日。其实没有人认为这一天世界真的将要坍塌瓦解，但很多事可以让它在这天像末日一般飞灰湮灭。人类喜欢让旧历划新途，将事情完结在个体无须全然负责的宏大意义里。

 

学校有一座东西向的桥，宽的能走马行车，高高的横在湖上连起两端。

 

世界末日那天李振洋被学长叫去吃露天烧烤，美名其曰永夜将至，要守最后一轮夕阳红，实则不过找个由头喝酒。他下午放课后和朋友慢悠悠的向学校东边的生活区溜达，中途经过那座桥。桥上的柏油路面刚刷了黄白漆，桥头拥着大簇大簇新栽的紫荆，北半球十二月空阔湖面上吹来的风即使在暖湿的南方也会让人不禁哆嗦。李振洋抬头见桥拱高处远远走来一个人，就像是行在人海里的一叶孤舟，逆着潮水立在高高的浪尖。他向西走，于是晚霞落在他脸上，紫红色晕染开鼻梁眉梢。李振洋俗气的想，他真漂亮。

 

那日酒喝到繁星换了霞光，初出茅庐的大一学生小李还没有那么好的酒量，又被拉去爬学校钟楼听午夜钟声敲响，迷迷糊糊又踏上那座桥。一行人走路皆是七拐八拐不走直线，同行大四学姐临近毕业分手，她的世界末日倒真像是末日，哭到岔气一屁股坐在桥上指天大骂，旁人皆哄她，鸡飞狗跳吵得不行，这一次李振洋站在高处，又看见刚从图书馆出来的岳明辉迎面走来，擦肩而过的场面颇为朋克。

 

一端的人在骂爱情是狗娘，另一端的人揪心于那年的国奖。

 

岳明辉看见了站在那处扎眼的高个儿男孩，鼻梁挺拔得能切割路灯的光，割裂出一半明一半暗的侧脸。那一天岳明辉的心中没有世界末日，只有捆住自己才能攀援的岐路。

 

那一天喝的半醉的李振洋未踏上钟楼的顶层，就靠坐在楼梯上听见了世界末日的午夜钟声敲响，酒精作用下他看见了今日的晚霞和星幕和成一团，烟紫色的光束缠绵又温柔，末日坍塌，永夜下沉，他将溺毙于水底。

 

11

 

爱情是多余的必需品，是熟知的未知。

 

Amores perros.


End file.
